Une Fille de l'Est
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Une paix universelle instaurée entre les trois dieux, des allées et venues entre les différents Sanctuaires. Une nouvelle ère commence. Au Sanctuaire, sur la plage, sous le regard bienveillant de la lune, deux âmes se cherchent et se trouvent. Songfic !


Titre : Une Fille de l'Est (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic, post Hadès.

Chanson : Une fille de l'Est (Patricia Kaas)

Persos : June du Caméléon et… surprise !

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Kurumada !

Note : Les Trois Sanctuaires sont désormais en paix et il n'est pas rare de voir un Chevalier en visite aux Enfers, un Spectre de baladant dans le Royaume Sous-Marin ou un Marina en vacances au Sanctuaire. De nouveaux liens se sont donc crées entre les serviteurs des Dieux, allant de la franche camaraderie, au respect sincère pour le combattant en passant par l'amour le plus pur. Au Sanctuaire, sur la plage, sous le regard bienveillant de la lune, deux âmes se cherchent et se trouvent.

Note 2 : Je sais que June n'est pas originaire de l'est de la France, mais bon…la chanson lui allait bien donc…

Note 3 : Songfic dédiée à qui de droit ^.^

Note 4 : … cette fois je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Assise sur le sable encore chaud de la plage, éclairée par les premiers rayons de la lune, June réfléchissait. Avec cette nouvelle paix, les barrières entre les différents sanctuaires étaient tombées. Encouragés par les Dieux eux même, Chevaliers, Spectres et Généraux des Mers s'étaient rencontrés, mélangés et avaient appris à s'apprécier. Et la jeune fille devait bien admettre qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charme d'un de leur ancien ennemis, d'ailleurs, vu les regards un peu appuyés que celui-ci lui lançait lors de ses visites au Sanctuaire, elle devait lui avoir tapé dans l'œil aussi. Pourtant, quelque chose l'empêchait de répondre aux discrètes avances de cet homme, une angoisse sourde, tapie au plus profond de son cœur et prenant racine dans son passé et son statut de femme chevalier. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour revoir dans ses souvenirs le regard de cet homme. Il exprimait à la fois tellement et si peu. Semblant lui dire, « je veux mieux te connaitre, mais je sais déjà tout de toi. »

Avec un soupir, elle se replongea dans ses pensées, revivant ses années adolescentes, avant qu'elle ne se rende sur son lieu d'entrainement et que le destin de femme chevalier ne s'ouvre à elle. Elle en avait connu des garçons là bas ! Originaires de son quartier, camarades de classe ou simple connaissances, sans doute attirés par le bleu de son regard, plus d'un lui avait fait du charme, voire du rentre-dedans pas du tout discret, pourtant, la jeune adolescente qu'elle était alors n'avait rien fait pour les encourager à continuer. Aucun de ces garçons superficiels ne l'intéressait vraiment et à cette époque elle était bien plus occupée à chercher sa voie qu'à se trouver un petit ami.

_Parce que nos cieux sont ténébreux  
Et qu'ici on n'a pas la mer  
On a mis le bleu dans nos yeux  
C'est dans nos regards qu'on se perd__  
_

Quelque temps après, elle avait enfin trouvé sa voie ! Un homme était venu la chercher, l'emmenant loin de chez elle en lui proposant de devenir une femme chevalier. Elle l'avait suivi sans hésiter, sentant au plus profond d'elle-même que c'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Sur l'île d'Andromède, seule fille parmi une quinzaine de garçon, elle avait dû se battre pour gagner le respect de ses nouveaux camarades, et plus d'un, séduit par sa longue chevelure blonde s'était glissé dans sa couche le soir avant d'en être chassé sans ménagement. Une fois encore, la jeune fille ne trouvait aucun intérêt à ces garçons dont le seul but était une aventure d'un soir. Peut être était-elle trop romantique, mais elle se refusait à avoir une simple aventure. Elle voulait connaitre l'amour, avec un grand A et aucun des apprentis présent à ses cotés ne semblait vouloir s'engager dans ce genre de relation. Et puis, pour être honnête, à part Shun avec qui elle s'entendait bien, elle ne supportait pas les autres, trop sûr d'eux, trop imbus de leur petite personne et trop ancrés dans leurs aprioris sur les femmes chevaliers.

_C'est peut-être à cause du soleil  
Qui nous oublie longues saisons  
On veut de l'or comme à Marseille  
On l'a mis dans nos cheveux blonds_

__

De retour au présent, son regard se perdit dans les vagues venant mourir sur la grève à quelques mètres d'elle. L'île d'Andromède lui avait forgé un caractère bien trempé, propre à tous les chevaliers mais n'avait pu effacer sa part de féminité. Et comme toutes les autres femmes chevaliers avant elle, elle s'était endurcie, devenant dure et jusqu'au-boutiste pour prouver aux hommes qu'elle était aussi capable qu'eux de défendre sa Déesse. Et comme toutes les femmes chevaliers, elle se heurtait aujourd'hui à l'incompréhension de ses homologues masculins qui ne voyaient ses camarades et elle que comme des furies masquées à talons haut (même si le masque était aujourd'hui abolit, l'image avait la vie dure). Et c'était ce fait que le chevalier du Caméléon regrettait : pas un homme n'était capable de voir la femme qui se cachait derrière la carapace de chevalier.

Son esprit s'envola en direction du jeune homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Serait-il capable, lui, de comprendre de son mal être ? Pourrait-il la voir autrement que comme une guerrière farouche ? Saurait-il lire dans ses gestes et sa façon d'être qu'elle était à fois chevalier et femme, guerrière et sensible, soldat et amoureuse ?

_Je suis d'un pays d'un horizon d'une frontière  
Qui sonne guerre, qui sonne éternel hiver  
Et si tu veux m'apprendre  
Si tu veux vraiment bien me connaître  
Je suis dans chaque mot dans chacun de mes gestes  
Une fille de l'Est  
_

June savait que, comme tout Chevaliers et assimilés, le premier amour, le premier choix serait eternel. L'amour de l'autre était un brasier, enflammant le cœur et les sens. Le cosmos se liait pour ne devenir qu'un et dans certain cas, même la mort ne pouvait séparer les deux amants. Heureusement pour la plupart de ses confrères, ceux qui avaient trouvés leurs âmes sœur avait vu leur amour partagé. June, comme tous ses frères, était donc entière dans ses sentiments et sa façon de vivre. Jamais les choses n'étaient faites à moitiés. Ils se battaient pour Athéna, mouraient pour elle s'il le fallait, se sacrifiaient si c'était nécessaire. Et en amour comme au combat, elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour atteindre son idéal.

_Ici le froid glace les corps  
Mais la chaleur peut te bruler  
Chez nous tout est intense et fort_

_On fait pas les choses à moitié_

Pourtant, et même si elle avait pu lire dans le regard du jeune homme que ses sentiments étaient partagés, elle craignait que le passé ne se répète, qu'une fois encore une guerre éclate entre les trois Dieux. Et comment agir alors, lorsque celui qui partage votre vie se retrouve d'un coup dans le camp ennemi ? Ils ne seraient pas les seuls dans ce cas, puisque d'autres couples inter-sanctuaire filaient actuellement le parfait amour, mais June ne pouvait s'empêcher d'anticiper un futur improbable et d'en craindre les éventuelles conséquences. Pourrait-elle aller combattre ses adversaires en sachant y trouver son âme sœur. Serait-elle capable de le combattre et de le tuer pour servir sa Déesse ?

_Et toutes ces croix, ces tranchées  
Ici l'on sait le prix du sang  
L'absurdité des combats quand  
On est tombé des deux côtés_

__

Son regard s'éleva vers les étoiles, dont l'éclat était légèrement voilé par la luminosité de la pleine lune. La voûte céleste brillait cependant d'un éclat peu habituel. Par reflexe, la jeune fille chercha le caméléon. Sa constellation était là, brillante et rassurante. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une autre constellation, légèrement plus brillante que les autres. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant au fond de son cœur les réponses qui lui manquaient pour aller de l'avant et se lancer dans l'avenir sans craindre un retour au passé. Jusque là, elle n'avait vécu que pour les combats et par le combat, mais cette ère de paix annoncée, lui donnait, malgré ses craintes de voir revenir la guerre, l'envie de se lancer dans la grande aventure de l'amour. Sa Terre natale l'avait vu naitre, l'île d'Andromède l'avait façonnée, le Sanctuaire achèverait ainsi de la transformer.

_Je suis d'une région d'une langue d'une histoire  
Qui sonne loin qui sonne batailles et mémoire  
Celle qui m'a vue naître  
Celle qui m'a faite ainsi que je suis faite  
Une terre, un caractère celle que je reste_

__

Rouvrant les yeux, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'elle aperçu au loin une silhouette désormais familière marchant d'un pas tranquille mais ne laissant planer aucun doute sur sa destination. En silence, elle attendit, voyant la silhouette grossir au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Son cerveau par contre tournait à toute allure, tâchant de choisir quelle serait la meilleure solution pour s'assurer un avenir serein. Elle avait assez souffert à causes de paroles en l'air et de vaines promesses. Elle ne voulait plus revire ça, d'un autre coté, elle avait follement envie de tenter l'aventure, espérant que cette fois la promesse qu'elle avait cru lire dans les yeux du jeune homme ne serait pas vaine. Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il fut assez prêt pour qu'elle devine ses traits. En cet instant, éclairé par la lune, avec le reflet jouant sur les vagues derrière lui, il était tout simplement sublime. Comme un rêve sortit tout droit de l'océan pour son seul bonheur.

_Je suis de ces gens dignes  
Et debout dans leur silence  
Où parole est parole, où promesse a un sens_

__

Sans un mot, June regarda Sorrente s'installer à coté d'elle dans le sable. Lorsque les yeux bleus de la jeune fille croisèrent le regard rose du Marina, elle senti un frisson la parcourir et ses doutes s'envolèrent comme par magie. Elle pouvait lire tellement de chose dans ce regard, tellement de promesses qu'elle savait qu'il tiendrait. Et surtout, elle y lisait l'amour pur et sincère qu'il lui portait. Cette fois elle en était sûre. Si parmi tout les hommes gravitant autour d'elle il y avait bien quelqu'un d'assez réfléchit et de posé pour comprendre ses doutes et ses hésitations, c'était lui. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui elle voulait ouvrir son cœur, c'était lui. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un avec qui elle voulait partager le reste de sa vie, c'était lui. Sans un mot, Sorrente passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille avant de venir caresser ses lèvres d'un doigt léger et joueur. Doucement, elle se pencha vers lui, rapprochant leurs deux visages à quelques millimètres. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs regard s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Ce fut lui qui franchit la distance les séparant pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille en un chaste et tendre baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle se blotti dans les bras, bien décidée cette fois à écouter son cœur qui lui criait que le jeune homme était celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

_Et si tu sais comprendre  
Qui je suis quand j'aime ou je déteste  
Je t'offrirai l'amour droit, simple et sincère  
D'une fille de l'Est_

Serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras, Sorrente, passa tendrement sa main dans la longue chevelure blonde, jouant avec quelques mèches. Dès sa première rencontre avec la femme chevalier, il avait été séduit. Le caractère droit et loyal de June, sa grande sensibilité cachée derrière une carapace de courage et de force, son besoin d'être reconnue comme un chevalier à part entière et comme une femme dans le même temps, tout chez elle l'avait irrémédiablement attiré. Et la Sirène savait être patiente quand il le fallait. Aussi, alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus dans ses bras et qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front, il se promit de l'aimer comme elle le méritait. En tant que chevalier et en tant que femme. Comme sa compagne, tout simplement.

_Une fille de l'Est_

Owari

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Biz

Arkady


End file.
